Project ToySoldier
by Chasingterror
Summary: Gambit, as a kid 16, and in trouble. Gambit thinks he escaped the HYDRA and goes to the X mansion to master his powers. However, just as romance unfolds his past comes to haunt him. /// I suck at summaries but please read.
1. ooolaaa

(authors note) -- Sorry I am not good at producing a cajun lousianna accent so he speaks without it in my story. really sorry for that. Also he is younger, that is he's about sixteen. That means I've changed his story a bit...after getting captured to be used as a kid soldier for the HYDRA he escapes and wanting to learn more about his powers he comes to the Xavier mansion. Oh, and another thing he does not love Rogue at all in my story.

----

I have the movies X-men and X-men 2 but not the last stand and I completely own Demitria.

**Chapter One: ooolaaa**

The sky was gray and windy as Demitria walked around to the front of the school. _augh...why did I decide it looked nice to go for a walk? _thought Demi as she opened the door. Professor Xavier, Wolverine,Storm, and Cyclops were all standing in the hall surrounding a very hot looking guy by Demi's standards. "Did I interrupt some thing?" Asked Demi. "No, we were just showing a new student around" Said Storm as Wolverine just grunted and rolled his eyes. Demi just watched this with complete confusion written all over her face. "O..k." said Demi. The new student grinned and walked out from the circle of X-men and said " The names Remy LeBeau and you are?" Asked the new student charmingly. Demi smiled and said "My name is Demitria Ashton, but just call me Demi" Said Demi. " My pleasure" Said Remy taking Demi's hand and lightly kissing it. Demi smiled and said "you know I could show Remy around." Xavier looked thoughtfully at Demi and then at Remy "it could work" He mused then said to Demi "Thats fine, and then direct him to my office so he can get his shedule" Said the Professor. "Thanks Professor" Said Demi as she grabbed Remy's arm and pulled him toward the kitchen. "Hey, I've already seen the this part of the house" Said Remy "I guessed so" Said Demi opening the frig and grabbing out a wrapped up sandwhich. "Ok, so we are just here for what?" asked Remy "To eat and talk then I'll show you around the place" Said Demi biting a chunk out of her sandwhich. Remy smiled and moved to the frig grabbing some soda pop. "So, how did you get here?" asked Demi. "Well, I was being forced to become a soldier because of my mutation so I escaped and a close friend told me about this place and I came" Said Remy

"thats sad...about the being forced to do something" Said Demi "What happened to you?" Asked Remy "my family died in a fire and I ended up in foster home and it burned down and then thats when Storm found me" Said Demi quickly avoiding Remy's eyes and only looking at her sandwhich. Remy watched her and tilted his head _I bet theres more to that story _thought Remy "So whats your power?" asked Demi trying to change the topic. "I can charge items with Kinetic energy and make them blow up but at the moment its kinda unstable" Said Remy "thats really cool, I can make fire, the control of its iffy, and I have telekinesis ablities as well" Said Demi "Sounds like fire has a big role in your life" Said Remy watching for Demi's reaction. She nearly choked on her sandwhich but managed to hold her composure. _I should not have mentioned my powers and my life story in that close of sentences _thought Demi as she agreed with Remy's remark.

"Chuck, I have a problem with this" Said Logan(wolverine). "And what would that be?" asked Professor Charles. "I don't trust that cajun thief to behave and really be a student then letting the pryo show him around is a bad idea" Said Logan. "Logan, please keep in mind that this is a haven for any mutants wishing to learn how to control thier powers not based on their past and secondly it might turn out that Remy and Demitria will be good for each other" Said the professor. Logan grunted and left the professor.

"So, whats my shedule, boss?" asked Remy as he sat down on a seat infront of the professor's desk. "I have put you in the regular highschool classes and I think you will enjoy the company of the students they are all very nice" Said the professor. "I am sure I will" said Remy as his thoughts returned to Demi and their tour earlier that day. The professor smiled and said "You will be sharing a room with Bobby Drake, on floor two room 13" Said the professor as he handed the key to Remy. "and by the way their is a training class for mutants with control issues after regular classes in the danger room" Said the professor. "Where is that?" asked Remy not remembering that on the tour with Demi. "Demitria will show you since she also attends the training session" Said the professor.

"Hey D, I heard we have a hot new student" Said Trisha as she walked into the room she shared with Demi. "boy do we, and I got to show him around" said Demi. "D, are you serious?" asked Trisha "Boom, boom, I am as serious as I can be and he kissed my hand after I introduced myself" Said Demi dreamily "ooolaaa" said Trisha (Boom, boom) just as dreamily as she plopped down on the bed. "What are you doing on the bed?" asked Demi grabbing herself out of her trance. "well, I don't know...chillin' " Said Trisha. "Na, lets go to the living room and see if we find Remy so I can introduce him" Said Demi "Oh, he has a name now" Said Trisha as she followed Demi out of the room. "Remy LeBeau" Said Demi with a smile as she lead the way to the Living room.

The living room was large and several people were already there. Peter and Kitty were playing foosball, Rogue was watching t.v. with bobby, Spike (Ororo's nephew) was messing with Jake and half wrestling on one side of the room. _I wonder were remy would be if not here. maybe the library because its quieter _thought Demi as she looked around. "D, we could play foosball with Kitty and pete till this 'Remy' character shows up" Said Trisha "I am not a character, and who are you?" asked Remy as he gently leaned against the entrance to the library. Both Trisha and Demi turned around as Remy grinned widly at their looks of surprise. "Hey, I wasn't trying to be mean dude, just bored and I'm Boom,boom" Said Trisha. Remy raised his eyes "Boom, boom?" he questioned "I make little sparks that go boom" Said Trisha "So thats your name, it is quiet unqiue" Said Remy. Demi began to laugh loudly and barely managed to say "her name is trisha not boom,boom." "Then whats up with the boom, boom?" asked Remy faning ignorance. "Its my codename" said Trisha. " my codename is Firebird" Said Demi proudly. Remy smiled at them both and lighty said "I'm called gambit" said Remy.

In a dark and gloomy house on the other end of New York, Three shadows discussed their mission. "We think we may have found project Toy Soldier" Said the first shadow. "Good, do we have a confirmation yet?" asked the second shadow. "no, I have yet to contact base" Said the first shadow " should we plan an aduction then call base for confirmation or make sure its the one we want?" asked the third shadow. " we should call base for confirmation we do not want any mistakes" Said the second shadow. The moon raised and just as the moon's rays were about to hit the shadows they vanished into the night.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

okay, I know its short but here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please,please review. Techinally this is my first fanfic. but I've read a lot of them and I hope everyone likes this story of my invention.


	2. Unleashed Powers

no reviews, so sad makes my heart drop and die...anyway heres ch. two

blalhallla -- Professor or who ever talking in some one's mind.

**Chapter Two: Unleashed Powers**

Remy sat down beside Boom,boom and Demi at lunch. "How do you like the school so far?" asked Demi as she munched on some fries. "Good, I guess." Said Remy. "What classes do you have next?" asked Boom, boom (trisha). " I have American History and Art and then a class for people with uncontrollable powers" Said Remy with a huff. "Thats Ms. Ororo, Logan, and Mr. X" Said Demi "And us of course" Said Boom, boom jabbing Demi in the ribs. "yes, and us" Said Demi as jabbed Trisha back. Then both the girls giggled and said "even". "Your a weird bunch" Said Bobby as he sat his tray down in front of Remy. Rogue followed closely and sat down beside Bobby. "I am not weird, those two are the ones giggling insanely" Said Remy pointing at Boom, boom and Demi. "Hey, we are not weird, just happy" Said Demi. "just ignore the guys they are just being mean" said Rogue looking up at bobby with a grin. "I am not being mean just stating an observation" Said Remy innocently. "ooh, is that so, well we could state an observation about how strange you are but we don't" Said Boom, boom. "I am not strange, simply new here" said Remy flashing his winning grin. "fine, then don't call us weird" Said Boom, boom "Well, I guess mate that we will just to give up" Said Remy to Bobby. "So, Sad we almost won,too" Said Bobby "Did not" Said Rogue "could have" Said Bobby "In your dreams" Said Boom, boom.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Thats the bell, bye" Said Boom, boom as she sped through the cafeteria. "Bye, rogue, bobby, remy" Said Demi as she grabbed her stuff and headed to her class. "Wait up" Said Remy as he ran after Demi

"Bye guys" Said Bobby as he grabbed Rogue's waist and they headed to math with Cyclops.

"We have the same class" said Remy "cool" said Demi as she walked into American History with Storm( Ms. Ororo). "Class, Why do you think The pilgrims went to the new world?" Asked ms. Ororo. Kitty pryde was the first to have her hand up in the air. "how about somebody new to answer" Said Ms. Ororo as she scanned the class. "how about ms. Ashton" Said Ms. Ororo. "umm...so they could escape a religion they did not believe was how God wanted them to worship" said Demi. "Thats correct the pilgrims often called Separatists by the English government went to Holland to find religious freedom" Said Ms. Ororo "From there were did they go?" continued Ms. Ororo. Remy held his hand high, "Yes, Mr. LeBeau?" Said Ms. Ororo. "The new world" Said Remy "Yes, but why did they go to the new world, Mr. LeBeau?" asked Ms. Ororo. "Because they were afraid their children would become a part of the Dutch Church instead of staying true to what they believed God wanted them to be" Said Remy. " And that class is what we will be discussing, so please open your textbooks to page 112, and read till page 119" Said Ms. Ororo

"That was kinda boring" Said Remy to Demi as they left their Class. "ya, but it will get interesting when we get to more interesting history" Said Demi "HI Guys" Said Boom, boom as she walked up. "How was Logan today?" asked Demi "He's always a grump" said Boom,boom "I feel sorry for you Remy" Said Boom,boom "why?" asked Remy "Because you have Logan next" Said Boom, boom. " I am not scared of him" said Remy. "Well, we will see next passing period"Said Boom,boom as she disappeared into her next class. "Don't worry he is rough only on the outside" Said Demi as she too left for her class.

"Mr. LeBeau, your late" Said Logan as he scowled at the youth standing in front of him. "I got lost" Said Remy. "Bub, you just got yourself detention" Said Logan "Whatever, you don't scare me" Said Remy Staring back at Logan with an evil eye. "Sit in the back row" Said Logan giving him a warning look. "sure" said Remy as he sat in the back row next to Bobby. "Man, he must not like you" Said Bobby. "What can I say" Said Remy "I don't know but threating him was not the best thing to do" Said Bobby "It was the truth he doesn't scare me" Said Remy. "So, He did not need to know that" Said Bobby.

"Class, we have a new student, Remy LeBeau" Said Professor Xavier as he introduced Remy to the group of Teens in the Danger Room. "This is Jake, Trisha, Krissy, Lizzie, and Demitria who you already know" Said Professor as he introduced the class to Remy. "Now, from last time it's Demitria's turn" Said Professor Xavier. Demi swallowed her breath then slowly breathed out as she stepped out of the group Remy had just joined. The Professor smiled at her don't worry, I will keep you from killing anyone. Just try to keep control. Demi nodded and stood on the platform and ignited her arms slowly the fire grew till half of her body was covered in flame. "How is the control doing?" asked Mr. X. "Fine for now" Said Demi "Good, now try to use your telekinesis to thrust your fire outward away from your body" Said Mr. X. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Said Demi as her fire quickly consumed her entire body. "Careful Demi, control yourself" Said Mr. X. Demi breathed in and out as her flames receded and remained covering only her torso. "Now, just try it" Said Mr. X. "Sure" Said Demi a little calmer. She Closed her eyes as the fire around her slowly lifted off her and into the air. It curled up into the air and started to come back down swirling around. Everyone was entranced as the fire danced and finally came back to Demi circling her. The Fire closed around Demi enclosing her in a cocoon of Fire. Mr. X rolled closer trying to find Demi's mind but what he picked up instead was not Demi. Bold, hot, wild Red, orange and white consuming let it all burn. Then suddenly Mr. X. saw a huge fire ball force him out of Demi's mind. He went sailing back till Remy caught him. "Is she going to be okay?" asked Remy. "She's losing control" Said Mr. X. Slowly Mr. X closed his eyes and put a force field around Demi. The Fire began to thrust itself against the mind barrier trying to break it and burn down the entire mansion. "Let me help" Said Lizzie as she watched the fire explode and push and shove against the force field holding it in. "Be careful" Said Mr. X as he released the force field. The Fire Started to spread and creaped toward the class menacingly. Lizzie lifted her hands in the air and rain started pouring down onto the fire. The Fire sputtered and disappeared leaving Demi unconscious on the floor. Remy ran to her and lifted her up. "Hey, Xavier is she going to be okay?" Asked Remy for the second time today. "Take her to Dr. Frank he will see that she will be okay." Said Mr. X "Oh, and Remy come back because its your turn next" continued Mr. X.

Remy stood on the platform and grinned right at Mr. X as his wheel chair lighted up in a light pink fuzzy color. then the color switched to a panel on the wall and in a few seconds it exploded. Remy did this several times and lastly lit up a card and it exploded. "Hmmm...marvelous but can you surround more then one item in your kinetic energy?" asked Mr. X. "See now thats were I lose control" Said Remy. "Try" Said Mr. X. Remy lit up three cards but they instantly exploded. "See" said Remy. "Try to focus on not letting them blow up" Said Mr. X. Remy tried again but thought very hard on them not exploding. This time only two of the three exploded at once. Remy grinned and losing his focus the last Card blew up. "Good, now Lizzie you already had a practice of sorts so Jake come on up" Said Mr. X as Remy stepped down.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remy stared at Demi's unconscious face, "come on wake up" Said Remy. "Don't worry, this happens at least once a week when Prof. X. asks Demi to try something new to stretch her powers" Said Boom, boom as she leaned against the wall. "Why?" asked Remy. "Because she's scared of her powers and it takes a lot of control to control two powers that are both really strong. Besides that fire that you make is harder to control as it is because it feeds off your emotions." Said Boom, boom. "How do you know all about her powers?"Asked Remy. "She told me, you do know me and her are like sisters" Said Boom, boom coming to stand beside Remy facing Demi. "Ya, That would explain lunch" Said Remy with a half hearted lightness to his voice. Boom,boom grinned "now you get it" She said. Remy squeezed Demi's hand and closed his eyes. _Demi, why are you scared of your powers? what happened? Did you kill your parents... _Remy opened his eyes and sighed "Come on Boom,boom lets get something to eat" Said Remy. "Sure and Remy don't worry she will be her happy self tomorrow" Said Boom,boom as she made for the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, so thats Chapter two...a bit longer than ch. one.


	3. The Date

**Chapter Three: The Date**

When they all fall

Like a million raindrops

Falling from a blue sky

Kissing your cares goodbye

They all fall

Like a million pieces

A ticker tape parade high

And now you're free to fly

When that muffled sigh

Says you're barely getting by

Cut your burdens loose and just simplify

Simplify

This is not your floor

You're going higher than before

Drop the weight now

Wait for the lookout guide

Look outside

As they all fall

Like a million raindrops

Falling from a blue sky

Kissing your cares goodbye

They all fall

Like a million pieces

A ticker tape parade high

Now you're free to fly

888888888888888888888888888888

"Late again, Cajun" Said Logan as Remy rolled in for detention. "What did you call me wolf man?" asked Remy sending Logan a death stare. "Bub, Don't even try, you'd lose" Said Logan as his claws extended from between his knuckles. Remy pulled out his metal rod extending them he posed for battle and said "Who says I'll lose wolf man". "I did" Said Logan as he ran and then flipped over Remy's head. Remy turned around and just barely blocked Logan's claws with his rod. Grinning Remy enjoyed the Battle and fought hard and fast. He soon found out about Logan's healing ability when he hit Logan in the face and the wound miraculously disappeared._ this is so much fun. I've missed battling and i've missed the kill. why did I leave again? oh yes, I wanted to learn how to use my powers and now with _Remy stopped abruptly with his thoughts as he realized that he couldn't move. Looking to Logan seeing if he was the cause of his sudden lack of movement he saw Logan had also stopped mid-move. "Guys are so immature at times I wonder how girls are excepted to fall in love" Said Demi as she stood in front of the warring pair. Her Hazel eyes were alight with mischievous and she grinned. "If I let you guys go will you behave?" she asked. Remy slowly nodded and so did Logan with a wisp of her wrist Demi let Logan and Remy free from her power. "D, what are doing here?" Asked Logan gruffly. "I was just wondering how long you were going to hold Remy because he and I are suppose to be in a class soon with Prof. X. for controlling our powers" Said Demi. "No, worries D, he's just here till he's been here double the time that he was late" said Logan. "English?" asked Demi "20 minutes" Said Logan. "Kay" Said Demi as she left Logan's Class room. _man, she's hot _thought Remy as he went to sit down and endure his 20 minutes.

888888888888888888888888888

"Wow, what is that the 15th time you've had detention with Logan" Said Demi as she, Boom, boom and Remy all walked to their special class with the professor. "Well, what can I say, I am lucky" said Remy. "Ha, lucky how about being born under a bad moon?" said Boom, boom. "Na, just lucky" said Remy. "What do you like to piss him off or something?" asked Demi. Remy looked thoughtful for a minute before he replied "yes, I do like to get under his skin". "One day he's going to rip you a new one" Said Boom,boom. "Ya, I doubt it" Said Remy. "Just a little egoist" Said Boom,boom as she walked into the Danger Room. "Welcome, Class" Said Professor Xavier. "Trisha, lets see what practice you did over the weekend" Said the Professor as he directed Boom, boom to the stage. Boom, boom elegantly twisted her hands around in the air and made three little balls of bright light and let fall to her feet where they exploded. "Well, done Trisha, now see if you can make six" Said the Professor. Boom, boom closed her eyes and wiggled her nose she made three easily and a fourth one appeared and then shriveled out. "Work on it, Demitria your up" Said the Professor. "okay, Demitria show me what you worked over the weekend" said the Professor. Demi walked up to the stage and sighed. Closing her eyes and furrowing her brow Demi made her torso light up in flame. Slowly the fire moved away from her body and blew gently up into the air. Once all the fire that was on her torso was in the air it formed into a cloud of fire and quickly the cloud of fire come back to Demi as raindrops of fire.

_when they all fall_

_like a million raindrops_

_falling from a blue sky_

_kissing your cares goodbye_

_and now your free to fly_

"Very good Demitria and for next class please work making force fields of fire to protect your self" Said the Professor. Demi smiled and walked calmly back to Boom, boom and they hugged. In the shadows, Remy watched both Boom, boom and Demi. He smiled and was really glad for Demi that she was finally getting her powers under control. _I really hope she says yes_ thought Remy as he watched Demi with an air of joy around him.

888888888888888888888888888

Remy was waiting for Demi in the shadows just by the cafeteria's doors and as she rounded the corner Remy grabbed her. "Hey...what?" asked Demi as she turned to face the person who grabbed her. "My Lady Demitria would you give me the pleasure of your company for the evening?" asked Remy ignoring her question. "Are you asking me for a date?" asked Demi. "Yes" Said Remy flashing her his grin. Smiling in turn Demi Said "Yes". Remy grinned wider and grabbed Demi around her waist lifted her in the air and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'll pick you up around eight" Said Remy as he held her hand and smoothly walked into the cafeteria.

888888888888888888888888888888

"BOOM, BOOM GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Demi as she ran into the room she shared with Boom, boom. "What?" asked Boom,boom. "Remy asked me out and I said yes and he's going to pick me up around eight!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Demi. "Really, cool!, Is that why you were holding hands when we went to get a snack?" Asked Boom, boom. "Yes, isn't he hot?" Said Demi. "yes, he is but what are you going to wear?" asked Boom,boom. Demi's eyes got real wide and she looked at Boom, boom with eyes filled with panic. "WHAT WILL I WEAR?" asked Demi loudly. "Don't panic, D we will figure it out but first you need a nice warm shower" Said Boom, boom. "ya,that sounds good" Said Demi as she headed to the shower.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Just outside The Xavier school in the shadows plans were being made. "we have a confirmation, its him" Said Shadow one. "Good" Said shadow two. "He's going out tonight at the resturant _de farce_" Said the third shadow. "Then that is were we take him" Said The second shadow.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"what about your hip hugger jeans and your red halter top?" asked Boom,boom. "No, thats too much skin for the first date" Said Demi. "ok, what about your ankle length black skirt and your hello kitty shirt?" asked Boom, boom. "hmmm...that could work" Said Demi. "Then wear it" said Boom,boom. "Okay, I will" Said Demi as she slipped into the bathroom and changed her clothing. "voila" Said Demi as she stepped out and swirled around showing off the outfit to Boom,boom. "Gorgeous" Said Boom, boom clapping her hands. Smiling Demi then pulled her hair up into a bun and put her black heart choker. "Make up or no make up?" asked Demi. "No make up" Said Boom,boom. Demi nodded and looked at herself in the mirror, "I think I'm ready" said Demi.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Wow, Demi you look like a princess, so beautiful" Said Remy when he caught sight of Demi. "Thanks" Said Demi blushing as Remy took her hand and let her out to his car. "Remy, when did you get a car?" asked Demi. "I convinced Mr. Summer to let me borrow his" Said Remy. "cool" Said Demi as Remy opened the passenger door for her. "Thank-you" said Demi as she sat down. "Your welcome" Said Remy as he gently shut the door and got in at the drivers seat.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

_he is so sweet taking me to this nice fancy resturant and oooo...he's so hot. _"So, when did you find about well...you know?" asked Demi as she stared into his deep red eyes. "when I was about nine and you?" asked Remy. Looking down Demi played with her fork and slowly breathed out and she said "Remember when I told you about my house burning down?" Asked Demi. "Yes" Said Remy as he waited for the rest. "Well, I kinda caused it not knowing what I could do and having a nightmare" Said Demi. "Did, your parnets...?" asked Remy. "Yes, and my brothers, too" Said Demi as tears slowly spread down her eyes. Grabbing her hand and squeeszing it Remy said "I'm Sorry". Then suddenly Remy let go of her hand and said "NO". Looking up Demi saw the shadows literally consuming Remy.

888888888888888888888888888888

I skipped it to about a month and a half later hope no body minds that. and still no reviews...so sad.


	4. You Have The Power

**Chapter Four: You Have The Power **

Demi screamed in horror as Remy disappeared in the shadows. She tried to grab him but something hit her in the head hard and she blacked out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fire, death, consuming, burn, burn the whole world.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.

Fire, burn down the walls. Consume. Rage into the dust.

Let nothing live. Die within and burn

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Something bright blinded Demi as she woke up. "What happened, where am I?" She asked into the bright light. "You're in the medical office at the X mansion" Said a deep voice. Demi blinked and looked up at the Doctor "Frank?" She asked groggily. "yes, its me" Said Doc. Frank. Then Suddenly Demi jumped up and put her hand to her forehead "Where's Remy?" asked Demi. "We were all hoping you would be able to tell us that" Said Doc. Frank. It was then that Demi noticed all of the X-men and Boom, boom around the cot she was on. "The restaurant you guys went to is burned down" Said Boom, boom. "Did I do it?" asked Demi. "I am afraid you did" Said the professor with kind eyes toward Demi. "They found you covered in ash and a bump on your forehead" said Boom, boom. Demi stared in horror toward the people watching her as she remembered the events of the previous evening.

**Flashback**

_the candle light let a soft glow on the table and the wind stirred softly. Remy was staring into my eyes and I into his. His deep red pupils and black eyes, they seemed to consume my every thought. Then I looked away because it was too intense if what I saw in his eyes were true...what I saw...He loves me...no thats not possible...but what if it is? I softly shook my head to clear my thoughts and asked him about his powers. He answered sincerely and then asked me about mine. How could I not answer as sincerely as he did me? I saw my nightmare so clearly the girl who looked like me but her hair was on fire and her eyes were black so dark and so deep and so empty then fire burst in her eyes and she spoke "this will all be over soon, let nothing live. Die within and burn". I shivered at my memory and told Remy how I had a nightmare that caused my powers to surface and I killed all my family...my Dad, my mom, and my two brothers but I lived and ended up in a foster home where the nightmare came back and the Fire girl spoke again "this will all be over soon, pour salt into the open wound. Then when all you see is pain, burn till nothing is left but ash. Burn, let the fire become you...burn." I shivered again as I remembered my past. That was when the professor found me, just after my second "accident". I closed my eyes, this was so hard I could feel the fire and my emotions curling into a ball inside of me and finally I cried. Remy took my hand then the shadow consumed him as he said through gritted teeth "NO". I stared in horror then screamed. Something hit me in the head then the blackness consumed my mind and just before I was out I saw for the first time ,in a long time, the girl with fire for hair but now something was different her eyes were red and she spoke but not of burning "you have the power". Then I was surrounded by blackness and now..._

**End of Flashback**

Boom, boom took my hand as I blinked away tears. "I remember what happened, we were talking just after we had eaten and then the shadows started to envelope him like you see in creepy horror movies. I screamed then some one knocked me out" Said I ,as Boom, boom squeezed my hands tighter and I squeezed hers back. "Great the Cajun has gotten into trouble and we are going to "rescue" him right chuck" Said Wolverine not so pleased with the events that were unrolling. "Yes, but first I need to find were e he is" Said The Professor as he wheeled himself toward the exit. "X-men, please be on stand by I will give you directions as soon as I get them from cerebro" Said The Professor. The X-men left toward the hanger where the jet was leaving Dr. Frank, Boom, boom and Demi in the medical lab. "Can I leave now ,doc?" Asked Demi "Sure,but be careful your going to have a big bump on your head" Said Dr. Frank. Demi half smiled as she grabbed her clothes to change back into and left with Boom,boom.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Boom, boom, I need to tell you something" Said Demi as she walked out the bathroom clothed in jeans and t-shirt under a black hoodie. "Go ahead" Said Boom, boom. Demi sighed and sat on her Bed, "He did not say he loved me but his eyes...oh his eyes...they said it" Said Demi. Boom, boom moved to Demi's bed and put her arms around Demi "So thats why no matter what your going with the X-men to find him...right?" Said Boom,boom. Demi smiled "yes, thats what I plan to do. You know Trish we are like sisters but your more perceptive than I thought" Said Demi. "I just know you and you know me" Said Boom, boom. "Thats why I told you because..." Demi trailed off and Boom, boom finished for her "because you did not want to go alone and you knew that I would never allow you to have all the fun". "Yep" Said Demi. "Then what are we waiting for?" asked Boom, boom. "Well, I don't think the X-men want us to tag along" Said Demi. "I figured that, so you and I going to become stowaways" Said Boom, boom. "Thanks Boom, boom for coming with me" Said Demi as they left their room. "No problem firebird" Said Boom,boom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"This is not right" Said the professor as he took off the helmet that connected him to cerebro. He stared at the walls for a minute before he sent the message to the X-men. Somethings not right, almost like its a trap...too easy but I did find Remy in an underground faculty in Texas some where close to to Jeff Davis. Everyone be careful.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"We made it" whispered Boom, boom as they hid in the jet as it flew away from the Mansion.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry, this is so short a chapter. I don't want to speed it up too much.

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

no reviews makes for a sad author so I don't know why I am writing another chapter but I have hope that the more chapters I write maybe the more people will read it.

**_blaahsjl_**- this is Demi's fire self

_"thosls"_- This is Demi

_slsjlsls - _This Gambit

**Chapter Five: A Rescue? **

There was pain then the blackness of night took over. Slowly building height, a peircing scream ran through his head _Burn...till the pain of loss is no more or fight with fire with fire burn till you win, whats that? _wondered Remy as he looked into the depths of the blackness. _Don't worry Gambit I will make sure she finds you, who are you? _asked Remy as a red glow grew closer and closer. _I am the fire, the rage, the hurt, the pain in Demi. I am her flame and her closet friend whether she knows it or not., what?how? _asked Remy, as he watched the red glow form into a girl with similar features as Demi except she had flaming hair and red eyes. _Fire is so hard to control unless it gives it up and when she finds that out then we will be one. right now she's fighting me. she thinks I am her enemy. She doesn't realize that it was not my fault. emotions are uncontrolable and she needs me., why are you telling me?_ asked Remy. _Because she will believe you., but how can I tell her? _asked Remy. _Through me, I am in her mind, I am her, I am her fire and through me you can contact her., ooookkaayy. _Said Remy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"whats our plan of action, one eye?" asked Wolverine. Cyclops glared at Wolverine before saying "The professor thinks it a trap...any ideas about what we should do?". Bobby looked around then grinned slightly, "I have an idea" Said Bobby. "Spill it, iceman" Said wolverine."Well, when I am incased in ice and with Wolverine's healing abilities we are both indestructable so what if we went out to check if it was a trap and then Cyclops could lead another group from behind and we had a suprise attack" Said Bobby. "Not half bad iceman" Said Wolverine. "I think it's a plan...any objections?" Asked Cyclops. "Well, should anyone stay with the jet?" asked Rogue. "We will hide the jet in the mountains so no" Said Storm. "okay" Said Rogue.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay, in one, two, three" whispered Boom,boom as the X-men walked out of the jet. "ok" whispered FireBird. Boom, boom and Firebird tumbled out of the compartment and looked around. "Well, they are gone...do we follow?" Asked Firebird. "Till they get to the building they were talking about then we find Remy before they do" Said Boom,boom. "okay" Said Firebird as she walked off the jet and moved slowly toward the path the X-men had taken. The landscape was rough and dry like a desert but in a mountain shaped bowl. There was no wind and the sun rays beat heavy on Boom, boom and Firebird as they steathly followed the X-men. _Demi...Demi...Demi...Demi_ "Boom, boom did you call my name?" Asked Firebird as she stopped sneaking along and looked around her. "No...why?" asked Boom, boom. "Because I just heard some one call my name" Said Firebird. _Demi...Demi...It's me Remy_ "Demi are you okay?" asked Boom,boom as Demi dropped to her knees with wide eyes. "_who are you?" It's me...Remy. "I don't believe you" It is me...how do I prove it? "ummm...I don't know" Then you will have to trust me. "why?" Because what I am about to say is important. "Go on" Inside of you there is your fire...who wishes to be a part of you...to help you rescue me. "I don't understand" Your fire...is not your enemy "I don't get it"** Demi, you have been running from me since the time you found me. I am not your enemy...I am sorry for your lost but I can not control your emotions. **"go away" Trust her, Demi she means no harm. _"Shut up" cried Demi as she put her hands around her head. "Demi, whats wrong?" Asked Boom,boom as she clasped Demi's shoulder._** why are you fighting me...just accept me **" no, no,no" She can help you "It's not true" Why do you believe that? "Because, it was her that killed my family and she wants to control me and hurt my loved ones, I will not let her control me" **I will not control because I can not control, I can not control your emotions thus I can not control you. **"Your lieing and besides you have not explained why you killed my family" **FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR EMOTIONS WERE IN CONTROL AND I COULD NOT STOP IT !! YOUR EMOTIONS, YOUR REJECTION OF YOUR MUTATION AND THE RESULT OF IT KILLED YOUR FAMILY NOT ME. **_"_what are you saying I killed my family?". **No and yes...sorta. **"What do you mean?" **You did not know about me and you did not know emotion controlled your mutation...and well you got emotional. **"I..I..." No, Demi don't say it, it was an accident...please... "I...I..." _"Demi, what the heck is going on?" Asked Boom, Boom as she leaned toward Demi. "I...I..." Said Demi her eyes not really focusing on Boom,boom. "Demi..." Said Boom,Boom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The building was gray and looked like a small shack. The door was metal and Bobby could not see any windows. He breathed in and out and signalled to Wolverine. He was compleletly encased in ice with a huge grin on his face he walked toward the building. For a long while nothing happened. Then as he and wolverine was about a foot away from the building; it began to morif into a bigger building. The desert around them turned into metal walls and shack turned into capulses. Bobby's mouth hung open in shock as he saw storm, rogue, and cyclops stuck in the capulses. "What...?" Bobby was about to ask when wolverine interrupted him "Kid, look". Bobby looked around and saw machine guns coming out of the walls.

88888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
